1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antifungal agent. Particularly, the present invention relates to an antifungal agent useful for treatment for dermatomycosis, visceromycosis or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a derivative containing a 5-membered heterocyclic ring or a condensed ring thereof, and an acid-addition salt thereof, which are useful as antifungal agents. Further, the present invention relates to a preparation process of such derivative and acid-addition salt, and a pharmaceutical composition comprising the derivative and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt therefor.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to synthetic intermediates of azolic compound useful as an antifungal agent, and a process for the preparation thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to synthetic intermediates useful for the preparation of antifungal agent effective to the remedy of the dermatomycosis, visceral micotic infection and the like, and a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of antifungal agents, amphoterin B or the like has heretofore been used, for example, in treatment for mycosis profundus. However, azole type synthetic antifungal agents have recently come to be developed. Even in these azole type agents, however, there has been an eager demand for development of a far excellent antifungal agent from the viewpoint of its effect for patients depressed in immune function.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 70885/1982 discloses a tirazole compound as an azole type synthetic antifungal agent. Besides, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 224689/1985 discloses a (1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-methyl-carbinol derivative.
The present invention intends to provide an antifungal agent more effective than the conventional antifungal agents and intermeidates therefor.